


Miraculous

by eboyklavier



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, halloween fic, just fluff, no beta we die like Rhyme, no plot really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboyklavier/pseuds/eboyklavier
Summary: The unholy trio (Joshua, Hanekoma, and Megumi) dress up for Halloween as a certain angel, demon, and antichrist, and explore Shibuya, where a human comes across them and remarks on their costumes.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Miraculous

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this alright to read! I wanted to write something small and light for halloween. It's a combination of two of my favourite series, so bonus points if you get the reference. It's quite obvious. Thank you for reading.

The Dead God’s Pad was for once rather illuminated, a bright light emanating throughout in contrast to its usual dreary, gloomy glow. Three figures stood towards the center, one lounging in a sprawled manner on the cream couch, with the other two standing in front. The three were wearing an unusual outfit – one a human might describe as a _Halloween Costume_. 

The lounging figure – Joshua – was currently wearing an ensemble of a navy jacket, with a blue-yellow-white striped shirt. Beige jeans adorned his figure, and it oddly suited the Composer, despite not fitting his usual appearance. It was, in essence, completely _human_.  
The tallest figure in the room, Megumi, was wearing an all-black attire. Dark grey suit adored his sharp shoulders, with a simple black shirt beneath. It was rather like the Reaper’s usual outfit, without the horrendous whites. A tie was draped around his neck and tied loosely down to his chest. It was made of snakeskin – something Megumi had no objections to. His ebony hair flowed downwards per usual, yet his usual sunglasses were swapped for something more stylish, in the words of the Composer. Large, bulky frames had been replaced with sleek, fully black, and rounded sunglasses. Perhaps, a human may describe it as particularly _demonic_.  
To complete the trio, the spiky-haired barista Hanekoma stood calmly holding a mug. It was fully white, and the handle had been replaced with two protrusions that looked suspiciously like angel wings. His usual appearance had been thrown out the window, in Megumi’s eyes. He wore pure whites and creams, a draping brown suit and golden strings, with a tartan bow to complete the ensemble. He looked _angelic_ , which, admittedly, was not far from the truth. 

Joshua had called the three to gather, exclaiming that he had a brilliant idea. Hanekoma had happily tagged along, enjoying being able to go out and mingle among the humans. He thought, with a grin, that it was rather accurate for his costume. Megumi had been less than enthused and thought dressing up and pretending to be a human was an absurd idea, but he never said so. Hell would freeze over before he talked back to his Composer. The unholy trio was together, and Joshua jumped up from his lounge with meaning, gesturing for them to follow him out the large, mahogany doors.  


The sky was inky, with stars distant and barely lit. Humans were running around in all sorts of bright colours and horrendous costumes. Megumi balked at the sights, eyes thankfully covered by the new sunglasses. Joshua had laughed at his embarrassment, and Hanekoma clapped his shoulder encouragingly.  


The night had progressed smoothly, Hanekoma watching the citizens of Shibuya with affection. Megumi had shuffled off to find a drink and was currently holding a bottle to distract himself from what he described as the _horrible tastes of modern humanity_. Joshua had behaved for much of the night, but he had never missed the chance to cause a pinch of chaos wherever he could – swapping the foods in a stand, pulling on a stray cloth of a costume to cause a human to trip. Hanekoma had tried to scold him, but it was quite ineffective due to the fact Hanekoma was laughing at the actions.

The trio had found a bench to rest at, to relax after a night of walking. In theory, they could continue without the need for energy, but there was no harm. As the triad stilled, a lone human had noticed them, eyes lighting up astonishingly. They raced towards the threesome, tripping over themselves yet smiling brightly.  
“Ah I- I recognize your costumes!” They exclaimed, hurriedly. Megumi threw a look at the others, not being informed that they were wearing specific costumes. Joshua grinned wickedly in response and winked. Hanekoma smiled warmly, putting on his best impression. “Glad ta’ hear that you recognize us. What do you think?” The human smiled brighter, something that Hanekoma was not sure was possible. “I love it. I was not expecting to see something like this here though.” They said, gesturing to the whole of Shibuya. The human looked towards Megumi, curiously. The reaper frowned in response, not being accustomed to interacting with strangers. To his chagrin, the human became more excited. Joshua, expecting what would happen next, jumped in. “He doesn’t like the music around here. He prefers something older.” 

The human looked between the two and beamed. “What about Queen?” The reaper piqued up at this. Music was something he was rather an expert in. Coming to life, Megumi spoke smoothly. “Well, yes, that would certainly be better than this…droll.” The human smirked at this, and both Hanekoma and Joshua laughed as a response. Megumi looked towards them curiously. “What’s so funny?” Joshua waved him off. “It’s just very in character.” Hanekoma explained. Megumi frowned but remained silent. The human proceeded to give them a curious glance. “Hey, do you think…that angels and demons are actually real?” The trio all had different expressions in response to the comment. Megumi scoffed in disbelief, Joshua grinned darkly, and Hanekoma simply shook his head and smiled. “If they are, I s’pose you’ll just have to wait and see.” The human nodded eagerly in response, laughing in agreement.  
After a few moments, the human gestured towards them in thanks and wandered off to explore. “Have a happy night!” They exclaimed. The trio waved in farewell, and resumed their silence. 

It had remained that way for a few minutes, until Megumi broke the quiet. Taking a drink from his bottle, he frowned. “There’s no such thing. Angels or demons.” Hanekoma raised an eyebrow. “What makes you say that?” He said, slowly, looking at the reaper with a knowing glance. “Well,” Megumi reasoned, “That would imply the existence of something stronger than the Composer. There’s no such thing. Preposterous.”  
Hanekoma and Joshua exchanged glances. “Hey, Megs.” Joshua spoke slowly, signature grin marking his features. “We’ve got something to tell you…”


End file.
